My soon to be kiddo daddy
by de hyuk1015
Summary: Lee hyukjae, menjadi single parent setelah ditinggalkan oleh suaminya, 2 tahun yang lalu. Membesarkan sendiri anaknya, henry, dengan mengelola café yang dia bangun bersama suaminya, nichkhun. Mimpi buruk untuk keluarga kecil mereka pun datang. Tuhan mempunyai rencana lain untuk keluarga mereka. Nichkhun harus pergi meninggalkan hyukjae dan henry untuk selamanya. / haehyuk / mpreg
1. prolog

**Introduction..**

**Lee hyukjae**, 30 tahun / **Lee donghae**, 24 tahun / **Henry**, 10 tahun / **Nichkhun, **28 tahun / **Lee joon**, 24 tahun / **Lee kyuhyun**, 21 tahun

**.**

**Warning.. **mpreg, age-gaped story

.

**Prologue**

Lee hyukjae, menjadi single parent setelah ditinggalkan oleh suaminya, 2 tahun yang lalu. Membesarkan sendiri anaknya, henry, dengan mengelola café yang dia bangun bersama suaminya.

Hyukjae menikah muda dengan nichkhun karena adanya kehadiran henry di rahim hyukjae. Mereka menikah tanpa restu dari kedua orang tua mereka. Orang tua hyukjae tidak menyukai nichkhun karena saat itu dia hanya seorang pemuda yang baru lulus dari sekolahnya dan tanpa pekerjaan. Orang tua hyukjae tak yakin nichkhun dapat membahagiakan hyukjae karena umurnya yang masih muda.

Dan orang tua nichkhun tidak menyukai hyukjae karena mereka mengira hyukjae membawa pengaruh yang buruk kepada anak semata wayang mereka. Nichkhun yang selalu menuruti apa mau orang tuanya, menjadi anak yang pembangkang karena selalu memprioritaskan hyukjae dibandingkan kedua orang tuanya.

Semua orang tua selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Ini bukan egois, tapi inilah cara orang tua menyampaikan rasa sayang mereka kepada anaknya. Hanya saja, cara yang belum bisa dipahami oleh seorang anak.

Tapi, semua itu hanya sampai henry terlahir ke dunia. Semua berubah. Kedua keluarga saling menerima. Henry mampu meruntuhkan semua ego diantara kedua keluarga. Akhirnya hyukjae dan nichkhun bisa diterima oleh kedua belah pihak.

Hyukjae dan nichkhun memahami perasaan kedua orang tua mereka, karena kini mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti orang tua mereka. Perasaan tentang orang tua yang menginginkan semua yang terbaik untuk kebahagiaan anaknya.

Nichkhun bekerja keras menjadi ayah yang baik, dia tak melanjutkan bangku kuliahnya. Memanfaatkan bakat dance yang dimilikinya, dia menjadi dancer. Seiring berjalannya waktu dan kerja kerasnya, dia menjadi dancer professional.

Sama halnya dengan hyukjae, dia tak melanjutkan bangku kuliahnya, dia bekerja part time di café. Dia tak bisa bekerja full karena tak mungkin meninggalkan henry terlalu lama. Selama dia bekerja, dia menitipkan henry kepada tetangganya.

Dengan penghasilan mereka yang tak bisa dibilang besar, mereka hanya mampu menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil dan sederhana dengan tetangga yang bersikap baik pada mereka.

Walau kedua orang tua mereka menyarankan mereka untuk tinggal bersama mereka, tapi hyukjae dan nichkhun ingin membangun keluarga mereka sendiri, tanpa bantuan siapapun.

Mereka berdua menikmati bagaimana mereka menjalani pernikahan mereka. Bagaimana mereka membangun keluarga kecil mereka. Merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencari uang untuk menghidupi sebuah keluarga. Mereka selalu mensyukuri apa yang mereka dapat karena memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia adalah anugerah yang tak bisa mereka sia-siakan.

Nichkhun bahagia bisa menjadi seorang ayah dan hyukjae menjadi seorang ibu. Bagi mereka, hidup mereka sudah sempurna.

Saat henry berumur 5 tahun, penghasilan nichkhun sebagai dancer lebih dari cukup. Dia berhenti sebagai seorang dancer dan membuka sebuah café. Mereka bertiga juga pindah ke sebuah apartemen yang lebih baik.

Mimpi buruk untuk keluarga kecil mereka pun datang. Tuhan mempunyai rencana lain untuk keluarga mereka. Nichkhun harus pergi meninggalkan hyukjae dan henry untuk selamanya.

/

"kyu, siapa dia?"

"dia bossku. Umurnya 30 tahun dan dia sudah mempunyai anak hyung"

"dan letak masalahnya?"

"hyung, aku peringatkan! Dia sangat baik padaku, aku tak ingin hyung melukainya, aku tahu kau seperti apa"

/

"daddy, ada lelaki yang selalu mengganggu mommy. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"kita harus menjauhkannya dari mommy"

"bagaimana caranya?"

"kamu pasti tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan kan henry?"

/

"henry, daddy sudah tak ada"

"dia selalu ada di sampingku, mom"

"dia tak ada, henry"

"…"

/

/

Coming soon..


	2. Chapter 1

"henry! Sudah mommy bilang jangan minum kopi lagi!" Henry yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya terlonjak kaget karena teriakan hyukjae. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu dibuka, menampilkan hyukjae yang sedang marah, berkacak pinggang.

"mom, aku harus mengerjakan tugasku, besok harus dikumpulkan" henry membela dirinya. berharap amarah ibunya bisa berkurang. Walau dia tahu, pembelaannya itu hanya sebuah usaha yang sia-sia saja.

"sejak kapan tugas itu diberikan?"

"seminggu yang lalu" gumam henry. Hyukjae sudah siap untuk berucap lagi, tapi henry memotongnya. "aku baru mengerjakannya sekarang karena aku harus mengumpulkan beberapa bahan yang kubutuhkan"

"tapi kamu meminum kopi setiap malam. mommy tak mau mendengar kamu mengerang kesakitan lagi karena perutmu sakit" hyukjae mengambil gelas kopi yang ada di meja belajar henry. "adiktifmu terhadap kopi harus di kurangi" ucap hyukjae sebelum keluar dari kamar anaknya.

Henry mendesah, mala mini dia cukup beruntung karena hyukjae tak menceramahinya terlalu lama. Biasanya henry harus duduk diam mendengarkan hyukjae selama satu jam penuh, pasrah dengan nasib telinganya yang panas mendengarkan.

"sudah daddy bilang kan?" henry kembali menengok ke belakang, nichkhun sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"sst, aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku, jangan berisik. Mommy pasti mengadu lagi" henry kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"henry"

"hmm"

"kamu harus mendengarkan mommy"

"aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku daddy, jangan menggangguku dulu" henry menghentakkan kakinya.

"kamu sudah berjanji dengan daddy akan mendengarkan mommy"

"tapi, aku hanya minum kopi, sama halnya dengan mommy yang tergila-gila dengan strawberry milknya"

"tapi kopi tak baik untuk kesehatanmu jika kamu terlalu sering meminumnya, kamu masih 8 tahun henry"

"baik.. baik.. aku akan menguranginya. Biarkan aku selesaikan tugasku" henry merajuk.

"good boy" nichkhun mengacak-acak rambut henry dan tersenyum.

.

"henry" junho memanggil henry dari gerbang sekolah.

"junho hyung" henry melihat sahabat ayahnya dan berlari menghampiri junho. Henry mendadak merasa hatinya tak enak, seperti mendafat firasat suatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Apalagi melihat ekspresi junho yang serius. Junho menyuruh henry untuk naik ke mobilnya.

"kita mau kemana hyung?" henry menyadari mobil yang sedang dia tumpangi tak menuju ke rumahnya. "daddy menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu"

"hyung, apa daddy baik-baik saja?" tanya henry, junho kaget, apa ini yang dinamakan ikatan antara anak dan orangtuanya.

"kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?" junho memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa, ingin menunjukan pada henry jika semuanya sedang baik-baik saja, tapi gagal.

Henry menggelengkan kepalanya "perasaanku tidak enak"

"semua akan baik-baik saja henry" junho membelai rambut henry dan memberikan senyum hangatnya ketika henry menatapnya.

.

"hyung, siapa yang sakit?" junho memarkirkan mobilnya dan melepaskan seatbeltnya dan seatbelt henry. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaan henry.

Junho membukakan pintu dan menuntun henry masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Junho menyuruh henry untuk duduk di kursi dan junho berjalanmenuju meja informasi. Tak lama dia menghampiri henry.

"henry, dengarkan hyung" junho berjongkok dan mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan henry. Henry menganggukan kepalanya.

"maafkan hyung karena hyung baru bilang sekarang." Junho menarik nafasnya, matanya masih menatap henry lekat.

"tadi pagi daddy kecelakaan, dan sekarang dia sedang menjalani operasi" mata henry sudah memerah, siap untuk menangis.

"hyung yakin, daddy akan baik-baik saja. dia pria yang kuat kan?" henry mengangguk lagi, menahan untuk tak menangis.

"jika kamu ingin menangis, menangis saja" henry menggeleng.

"henry, menangislah, itu akan membuat hatimu sedikit tenang, kamu jangan menahannya"

"daddy bilang, jika aku menangis aku akan menjadi anak yang lemah, lelaki tak menangis" suara henry parau karena tangis yang ia tahan.

"aku tak akan bilang pada daddy, dia tak akan tahu. Ku mohon menangis saja" junho tahu, henry sangat menyayangi nichkhun lebih dari apapun. Sekarang henry sedang merasa takut kehilangan ayahnya. Junho memeluk henry dan mengusap punggungnya ketika melihat air mata henry mulai menetes. Dia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan nichkhun, junho hanya mempersiapkan mental henry untuk segala sesuatu yang buruk jika hal itu terjadi.

"daddy akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya henry sambil terisak.

"semua akan baik-baik saja"

Henry terus menangis. Dan setelah beberapa menit kemudian henry berhenti menangis.

"dimana mommy?"

"dia sedang menunggu operasi daddy. Kamu ingin bertemu dengannya?" henry mengangguk lagi.

.

Henry berjalan dengan memegang tangan junho. Saat dia keluar dari lift, dia melihat ibunya sedang duduk di salah satu kursi sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding. matanya tertutup dan sembab.

"mommy" henry duduk di samping hyukjae dan memeluk ibunya. Hyukjae membuka matanya dan tangisnya kembali pecah. Mereka tak saling bicara, hyukjae terus memeluk henry.

Satu jam kemudian, Operasi masih berjalan. Hyukjae menyuruh junho untuk mengantar henry untuk makan.

"lalu mommy?"

"mommy harus menunggu daddy"

"tapi kamu harus makan juga hyukjae, aku akan membelikan makanan untukmu. Ayo henry"

.

Operasi berjalan lancar, setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya dokter memberitahukan keadaan nichkhun sudah stabil. Dia mengalami gegar otak dan tulang rusuknya ada yang patah. Hanya saja keadaanya dalam keadaan coma.

Hyukjae menarik nafas lega. Walau keadaan nichkhun belum membaik, tapi masih ada kesempatan nichkhun untuk tetap bertahan.

.

Sebulan berlalu, nichkhun masih belum sadar. Hyukjae terus menemaninya, dia menitipkan henry kepada orang tuanya dan kadang kepada orang tua nichkhun.

"mommy, daddy belum bangun?"

"belum sayang. Kamu sudah makan?" henry menggeleng. "mommy akan membelikanmu makanan, kamu jaga daddy"

"ok mom"

Henry duduk di samping ayahnya sambil memegang tangannya. Dia menceritakan tentang kegiatannya di sekolah.

"dad, aku ingin membuat pengakuan. Saat junho hyung memberitahuku daddy kecelakaan, aku menangis. Aku melanggar janjiku. Aku bukan anak yang kuat lagi. Tapi ku mohon daddy jangan marah denganku"

Henry menundukkan kepalanya.

"henry"

"daddy" teriak henry antusias, nichkhun tersenyum lemas.

"jangan menangis lagi" ucap nichkhun, nyaris tak bersuara.

"daddy, aku tak mendengarnya" henry mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut ayahnya.

"jangan menangis lagi" henry menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku tak akan menangis lagi, asal daddy sembuh"

"jaga mommy"

"aku akan menjaganya"

"I love you henry"

"I love you too, daddy"

Dan detak jantung nichkhun berhenti, cardiograph machine berbunyi panjang dan menunjukkan garis lurus.

"daddy" henry berteriak memanggil-manggil ayahnya. "daddy, aku tak akan menangis lagi, ku mohon jangan pergi. Aku berjanji tak akan menangis lagi. Aku tak akan menangis lagi daddy. Ku mohooon"

"ada apa henry?" hyukjae yang mendengar teriakan hyukjae dari luar kamar langsung berlari masuk ke dalam, dia memanggil-manggil suster dan dokter.

Di luar ruangan, henry duduk di kursi, hyukjae yang duduk di sampingnya memeluknya. Hyukjae tak bisa menahan tangisnya dan mengucapkan nama nichkhun lirih.

"maaf, kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Kami tak bisa menyelamatkan suami anda"

.

Tbc..

.

ada yang udah baca Blue Tomorrow n Voules Vouz kara EriiAR.. [author kyuhyuk paling daebak!]

ff ini emang terinspirasi dari kedua ff itu,, tapi jalan ceritanya beda kok.. jadi buat chocolate-ssi,, author emang suka baca ff eri, ^^ dia emang author paling keren, ceritanya mantep-mantep,hhe..

pendapat kalian adalah hak kalian dalam berpendapat... jadi author terima..

ok,, ceritakan pendapat kalian di review ya,,

terima kasih untuk yang dah review, fav n follow..

siyuuuu...


	3. Chapter 2

"kau seharusnya bisa lebih hati-hati" teriak henry.

"henry, kau harus sopan, dia lebih tua darimu" junho memeluk pinggang henry dari belakang, mencegah henry untuk tidak berbuat yang kelewat batas.

"tapi hyung, dia membuat mommy terluka"

"dia sudah minta maaf, henry, jadi maafkan dia, ok?" junho melepaskan pelukannya, henry masih memandang horror si penabrak. "tak ada luka yang serius pada mommy, dia baik baik saja" junho dan henry saling berhadapan, kedua tangan junho di pundak henry.

"aku.. aku.. aku takut terulang lagi, aku takut kejadian 1 tahun itu terulang lagi" henry menangis dan memeluk junho.

"sst, hei, kau berjanji tak akan menangis kan?" henry menghapus air matanya dan mengangguk pelan. Dia masih memeluk junho.

"maafkan aku, saat itu aku sedang tak berkonsentrasi dan buru-buru. Aku akan menanggung semua biaya pengobatannya"

"terima kasih. Maafkan sikap henry padamu. Oh, ya, siapa namamu?"

"donghae. lee donghae" donghae dan junho saling berjabat tangan. "junho dan ini henry, anak dari hyukjae, hmm, yang kau tabrak"

"sekali lagi maafkan aku"

"tak apa"

"tak apa bagaimana hyung, dia menabrak mommy" teriak henry.

"sst, mommy pasti tak akan suka dengan sikapmu seperti ini" junho menenangkan henry lagi.

Donghae meminta ijin untuk pergi sebentar saat handphonenya berbunyi. Henry terus mengawasi gerak gerik donghae.

"playboy" henry tersenyum sinis. Dia melihat donghae beberapa kali mengangkat teleponnya dengan orang yang berbeda.

"jess, aku sedang di rumah sakit, aku tadi tak sengaja menabrak orang. Aku tak bisa datang, nanti akan ku hubungi lagi. Ya, love you too"

"maafkan aku yoona baby, aku sedang tak bisa bertemu denganmu, aku sedang ada masalah. I love you too honey"

"oh, vic, aku sudah bilang, hari ini aku sibuk. Nanti aku hubungi lagi. Love you"

.

"mommy" henry memanggil hyukjae ketika hyukjae membuka matanya.

"henry" hyukjae tersenyum dan meringis.

"mommy, mana yang sakit? Seharusnya aku menghajar laki-laki yang menabrak mommy"

"henry! Siapa yang mengajarimu kekerasan?" hyukjae membentak henry.

"tapi dia menabrak mommy" henry membela dirinya, hyukjae bisa melihat ekspresi henry yang marah namun mengkhawatirkan dirinya juga. Ekspresi hyukjae melembut.

"baby, mommy baik-baik saja. ini salah mommy juga, karena mommy tak melihat kanan kiri saat menyebrang. Lalu dimana dia?"

"dia sudah pergi, dia bilang ada urusan. Tapi aku yakin dia sekarang sedang bersama wanita-wanitanya."

"hush, henry"

"tapi mom, tadi aku mendengar dia berbicara di telepon dengan 3 wanita yang berbeda. Dia itu playboy" hyukjae tertawa mendengar ucapan henry.

"sekarang kau jadi penggosip?"

"mom, ini fakta, its real"

"ok. Tapi dia bertanggung jawab, dia mengantarkan mommy ke rumah sakit"

"yeah, tapi bagaimanapun dia yang menabrak mommy. Aku berharap tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi" hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan membelai pipi henry.

"dimana junho?" tanya hyukjae.

"ah, junho hyung sedang membeli makan. oh, ya, kata dokter besok mommy sudah bisa pulang" wajah henry ceria.

Tak lama junho datang membawa kantong plastic berisi makanan untuk henry.

"hyukki, kau sudah bangun? Henry, cepat makan dulu" junho menyerahkan kantong plastiknya pada henry, kemudian dia berdiri di samping hyukjae.

"terima kasih"

"untuk?"

"menjaga henry dan.. untuk semuanya"

"aku sudah berjanji pada nichkhun untuk menjagamu"

Hyukjae tersenyum miris saat nama suaminya disebut. Satu tahun sudah nichkhun meninggalkannya dan henry. Rasa rindunya semakin besar setiap dia melihat henry, rindu yang tak pernah bisa dia obati.

Hidup tak sepenuhnya berjalan mudah setelah nichkhun meninggalkan mereka berdua. Penghasilan hyukjae hanya bersandar pada café yang dia dan nichkhun dirikan.

.

.

Tebece..

.

.

Ok.. masih flashback,, hhe..

Thankyu yang dah review, fav n follow.. love you..

Siyuuu..


	4. Chapter 3

a/n: di chapter pertama ngebahas tentang flashback waktu nichkhun kecelakaan dan meninggal, waktu itu henry umurnya 8 tahun..

chapter kedua, satu tahun setelah nichkhun gak ada, nyeritain awal mula donghae ketemu ama henry..

dan chapter yang sekarang nyeritain yang sekarang.. di sini umur henry 10 tahun.. jadi chapter 1 dan 2 cuma flashback..

penjelasan selesai,, selamat membaca.. ^^

* * *

.

.

chapter 3

.

"henry! Wake up!" hyukjae mengetuk pintu kamar henry dengan tak sabar.

"aku bangun" teriak henry. Hyukjae tersenyum puas karena salah satu tugasnya di pagi hari sudah selesai. Membangunkan henry, membuatkannya sarapan dan membereskan rumah, itu semua merupakan rutinitas hyukjae sebelum berangkat ke café.

"morning mom" henry menyimpan ranselnya dan mengecup pipi hyukjae.

"pagi sayang. Apa kegiatanmu hari ini?" hyukjae menyimpan piring yang berisi roti panggang di hadapan henry. Henry mengucapkan thank you dan hyukjae membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"kursus piano, violin dan melakukan sedikit pengecekan di café" ucap henry ceria sambil memakan roti panggangnya.

"mommy bekerja dengan baik, setelah selesai kursus biola kau langsung pulang"

"no! itu tugas wajibku, aku harus melakukannya" henry mulai keras kepala. "jangan buat tugasku menjadi berat mommy, biarkan aku melakukan tugasku dengan baik."

"terserah kau saja, henry, cepat habiskan makananmu, bis sekolahmu sebentar lagi datang" henry melihat jam yang berada di dapur, dia mempercepat makannya setelah menyadari dia hanya mempunyai waktu 5 menit sebelum bis sekolahnya datang.

"mom, aku berangkat, I love you" henry menyeruput susunya dan sekali lagi mengecup bibir ibunya.

"I love you too, take care son"

"ok mom"

.

"selamat pagi semua" sapa hyukjae ketika memasuki café. Semua pegawai berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya dan menyapa boss mereka.

"hari yang cerah sepertinya" pria jangkung menghampiri hyukjae,

"awali harimu dengan senyuman kyu, ku pastikan sepanjang harimu kau akan bahagia" hyukjae menarik pipi kyuhyun dan memaksanya untuk tersenyum. "nice" hyukjae mengangguk puas. "have a nice day kyu"

"mengingat besok weekend dan malam ini pasti banyak pengunjung, aku tak yakin hari ini aku akan mendapatkan my-nice-day" kyuhyun memperlambat ucapannya di akhir kalimatnya.

"semangat" hyukjae tertawa. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun, dia masuk ke dalam kantornya.

.

"henry, hari ini kamu ke cafe?" tanya taemin, sahabat henry. Mereka berdua keluar dari tempat kursus menuju halte.

"yupz, kau ikut?" taemin menggeleng, henry merenggut kecewa, "aku harus segera pulang, mungkin lain kali."

"baiklah" henry melambaikan tangannya karena bis yang ditunggu taemin sudah datang, tak lama setelah bis yang ditumpangi taemin berangkat bis yang ditunggu henry datang. henry duduk di bangku paling belakang. dia mengeluarkan IPodnya dan memasangkan headset ke telinganya. matanya mengedar ke seisi bis, dia menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat sosok yang di kenal. seorang pria tampan sedang tertidur dengen bersender ke jendela. saat penumpang di samping pemuda pergi, henry menghampiri si pemuda itu, bibirnya menyeringai. dengan hati-hati dia duduk tanpa menimbulkan suara. henry memencet hidung si pemuda sampai si pemuda gelagapan karena kehabisan udara.

"henry!" si pemuda berteriak ketika melihat henry yang sedang tertawa.

"hallo jooni hyung" henry melambaikan tangannya, menyapa leejoon, memasang muka polosnya.

"ish, aku tak kenal kau" leejoon berdiri dari kursinya dan menunggu mobil berhenti setelah menyadari sebentar lagi dia sampai di tujuannya, henry mengikutinya dari belakang.

"hyung, tunggu" henry berlari mengejar leejoon. "ku adukan ke mommy kalau hyung tidak berhenti" ancam henry.

"harusnya aku yang mengadukanmu, aku korbannya, bukan kau"

"baik.. baik.. kalau begitu tunggu aku" leejoon melambatkan langkahnya dan menunggu henry menyusulnya.

"hyung, kenapa baru datang sesore ini?"

"aku hanya part time, jadi aku hanya kerja dari pukul5 sampai pukul 12 nanti, mengerti?" .

.

"hyung, mau apa ke sini?" ucap kyuhyun risih karena kedatangan tamu yang tak diundangnya. Dia sedang mengelap kaca depan cafe dan tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya, mengagetkannya.

"tentu saja melihat kau bekerja" donghae cengengesan, merangkulkan tangannya di pundak kyuhyun. tangan kirinya memegang sebatang rokok. dia menghisap panjang rokoknya hingga habis dan membuang puntung rokok ke sembarang tempat. mengeluarkan asap rokok ke muka kyuhyun.

"kau membunuhku secara perlahan hyung, resiko perokok pasif lebih besar dari perokok aktif" ucap kyuhyun dingin, dia melepaskan rangkulan donghae dan kembali mengelap kaca.

"sorry, ok?" kyuhyun tersenyum malas.

"sepi pengunjung?" donghae mengintip, melihat situasi di dalam cafe, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung.

"ini masih sore, biasanya jam 7 malam baru mulai ramai" perhatian kyuhyun teralihkan ketika pintu cafe terbuka dan menampilkan hyukjae.

"kyu, kalau sudah selesai nanti tolong check stock barang di dapur, ok? dan jika henry datang, bilang padanya aku keluar sebentar" kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, hyukjae menepuk pundak kyuhyun. ketika dia melihat donghae yang berada di samping kyuhyun, dia melihatnya sebentar dan tersenyum ramah, kemudian pergi.

"kyu, siapa dia?" tanya donghae, matanya masih tertuju pada hyukjae yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

"dia bossku. Umurnya 30 tahun dan dia sudah mempunyai anak hyung. suaminya meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu"

"dan letak masalahnya?"

"hyung, aku peringatkan! Dia sangat baik padaku, aku tak ingin hyung melukainya, aku tahu kau seperti apa"

"sekarang aku single" donghae ingin mematahkan prasangka buruk kyuhyun kepadanya.

"bukan itu masalahnya, hyung selalu mempermainkan setiap orang yang menjadi pasangan hyung. dia sangat baik padaku. ku peringatkan, jauhi dia"

"lets see, apa aku masih lee donghae yang seperti dulu?" donghae seolah menantang kyuhyun. "baiklah, nanti malam aku ke sini lagi. mmh, kyu, apa yang dia suka?" tanya donghae, jelas dia tak memperdulikan peringatan yang diberikan kyuhyun.

"bukan hanya aku saja yang akan kau hadapi jika hyung mendekatinya. anaknya pasti akan menentangmu hyung" kyuhyun memperingatkan sekali lagi.

"anaknya tahu tentangku?" tanya donghae kaget.

"bodoh, mana tahu dia tentang hyung. dia tak pernah membiarkan siapapun dekat dengan ibunya. apalagi jika dia tahu sifat hyung seperti apa"

"kasih sayang anak terhadap ibunya, sungguh manis. dia pasti merindukan sosok seorang ayah. aku bisa membantunya, kyu"

"terserah hyung saja" kyuhyun membereskan peralatan untuk mengelap kacanya dan masuk ke dalam cafe tanpa memperdulikan donghae.

.

te be ce..

/

/

i know, pendek,hhe..

tengkyu ma yang udah review, fav n follow.. mian, kalo banyak typo dan bahasanya kurang dimengerti,hhe..

oia,, balas reviewnya mau kayak blend? boleh, asal banyak yg review,hhe *ditimpuk

siyuuuuuuuu...


End file.
